


I Promised Five Times

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Blood, Gore, Multi, Polyamory, Ray gets mugged, Stabbing, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you miss the bus and decide to walk through back alleys. Not the greatest idea Ray has ever had, but hey, it was supposed to get him to work faster, in his defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> wowie this is my first time writing our boys in a big ol polyamorous relationship. I kinda like it! Shoutout to the anon that gave me prompt but didn't give me a pairing so I could smush them all together ;3 As always, love the fic? hate it? Found a spelling or grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Sometimes Ray really hated the fact that he couldn't drive. Not that he wanted to sit in traffic for an hour while trying to get to work, but it was better than having to rush to get to the bus stop only for it to pull away as soon as he got there. Ray stands at the bus stop, staring after the rapidly disappearing vehicle in abject awe. A few colorful words slip past his lips as he debates calling someone to just come and pick him up, but after looking at the thick stream of cars slowly inching down the street, he decides better of it. Ray shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking, stopping with the throng of people to wait for the crosswalk light to signal that they can move on while trying not to touch anyone. It’s early enough in the morning to where it isn't too insanely hot yet, but the mass of people around him sure makes it difficult to wear his hoodie without sweating like a pig. Ray doesn't want to have to take it off, so he opts for ducking down a side street to get away from the crowd. Ray whistles while he walks, kicking trash to the side and stepping over a couple of stray dogs curled up near a sleeping man.

 

Ray shoves his hands farther into his pockets, hunching his shoulders and hurrying along. If he had any money to give he’d give it to that man so he could feed his dogs, but all he has on him is his phone and a wallet with a couple of gift cards in it. Ray can see the familiar building that is Roosterteeth’s HQ, Ray snorts at the thought of it being referred to as HQ, when someone steps into his path. Ray stops just before bumping into him and takes a step back, frowning. The man has his hood up, but Ray can see nasty yellow teeth and long greasy hair when the wind blows it back a little.

 

“Excuse me man, I need to get through here.”

 

“Give me everything in your pockets.” All at once the world seems to grind to a stop around Ray, and he can hear his breath loud in his ears.

 

“What?” Ray asks quietly, the man in front of him pulling a rather impressive looking knife from his jacket.

 

“I said give me everything in your pockets. Now.”

 

“Dude you chose the wrong person to mug. All I have are half used gift cards.” Ray puts his hands up when the man takes a step forward, raising the knife, Ray swallowing the lump in his throat. “Woah woah, I’m emptying my pockets, calm down. You’re just not going to get much.”

 

Ray pulls his wallet from his back pocket, drops it on the ground in front of the muggers feet. He pulls his keys out and jangles them, but the mugger just waves them off. No use for those. “Quit dawdling and lets go.”

 

“That’s all I have, I swear.” Ray can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and his palms are sweaty, which is actually kind of gross and he hopes the guy can’t tell he’s lying. Ray flinches when sirens ring into the air and the man’s eyes widen. Ray stumbles back when the man rushes him, and Ray’s whole body goes cold when he feels a small prick in his side and then white hot pain flush through him. Ray’s mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out, and he drops to the ground with a heavy thud. The blade is pulled from his side and Ray whimpers, writhing even though it hurts to move. He got stabbed. He’s going to bleed out and die in some alleyway because some guy mugged him for the gift cards in his wallet. Ray hears the sirens get quieter and the man with the knife pats his pockets just to check if he was lying, and when he finds Ray’s phone Ray receives a kick in the side. Ray spasms with each wracking sob that’s pulled from him because _fuck_ this really hurts. The mugger takes off without another word, running away with Ray’s wallet and phone and blood on his knife.

 

Ray lays there, feels blood trickling down his side and making his shirt stick to him. _I need to get up. Work is right there, if I can make it, someone can help me- just need to get there_. Ray thinks, pressing his hand to his side while struggling to get up. Ray can’t see through the tears that blur his vision as he stumbles out of the alleyway, and people around him are screaming. Ray staggers across the street, cars honking and drivers slamming on their brakes so that they don’t hit Ray, but Ray doesn't hear it. _Get to the office. Get to the office. Get help. So much pain. Why did sirens have to go off just then?_ Ray reaches up to open the door, hand slick with his own blood as he weakly pushes the door open. Ray’s foot catches on the doorway and he tumbles in, sprawling out on the floor as he cries in pain, clutching his side as the world spins around him.

 

“Ray?” Michael’s voice. What was Michael doing here? Ray thought for sure Michael had the day off today. Weird. “Ray!”

 

“Michael? Why are you- Oh my god Ray!” Gavin comes running over, Geoff on his heels. That’s good, he was in the army, he’ll know what to do. Ray feels hands jostle him and roll him onto his back and Ray chokes on his breath, whimpering.

 

“Someone call 911! Ray can you hear me? I need you to talk to me buddy, what happened?” Geoff says, leaning over Ray with wide, concerned eyes. “Ray c’mon, focus.” Geoff pats Ray’s cheeks and Ray jolts, head weakly flopping to the side.

 

“Had to walk here. Got mugged.” Ray breathes, coughing and groaning when Geoff’s hand presses into his side. Ray cries out, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to move, to get away from the source of the pain.

 

“Keep him still. Has someone called 911 yet?!” Geoff commands, keeping his jacket pressed to Ray’s side. Ray sees Michael on his knees near Ray’s head, hands braced on Ray’s shoulders.

 

“Bout time you got on your knees.” Ray mumbles, Michael laughing incredulously.

 

“Don’t die on us and you might see me on my knees again.” Michael comments under his breath, Ray smiling.

 

“Deal.” Ray says, staring up at Michael’s face. Ray grins stupidly even though his side is on fire and people are rushing around and screaming when they see him. He briefly sees Jack but then Jack is stepping back into the room, hand clamped over his mouth. Ray pays it no mind. He lifts his arms even though they feel like lead, and he hesitates before touching Michael’s cheek, smearing red while Michael struggles not to flinch away. “You’re beautiful, you know that Michael?”

 

“Are you high, too?” Michael asks, Ray giggling as his vision blurs. “Why am I beautiful?” Michael continues when Geoff motions for Michael to keep Ray talking.

 

“Your lips are really pink and your skin is really nice and I like it when you kiss me because you’re always so gentle and I like your curly hair. It’s soft and I like grabbing fistfuls of it when we’re together but you always yell at me.”

 

“That’s because you always pull on it. What do you like about Gavin?”

 

“His nose. His hands, how hairy he is.” Michael shakes his head and grins, taking Ray’s hand. “I like Geoff’s mustache when he kisses me, and I like the tattoos on his fingers.” Ray babbles, Michael not even having to prompt him. “I like how strong Ryan is. Oh, his voice too. It’s sinful, Michael, I swear. When him and Jack team up I can’t say no to them.”

 

“Not many people can say no to Ryan, let alone Jack.” Michael agrees, looking up when the doors open. Ray feels Geoff stop pressing on his side and he looks to see two unfamiliar people talking rapidly. They slide him onto a board before lifting him up and transferring him to stretcher, Ray searching for Michael again.

 

“Michael?” Ray whispers, trying to look past the paramedic that keeps talking to him.

 

“Ray!” Ray hears Michael calling to him and he weakly lifts his head. Ray sees Michael struggling in Geoff’s grip, pushing at the arms wrapped around his waist. “Geoff let me go! I want to ride with him! We can’t leave him all alone Geoff!”

 

“It’s okay sir, we’re going to bring you to the hospital, he’ll be there to meet you.” A paramedic blocks his view of Geoff and Michael, and he frowns.

 

“Promise?” Ray says as he lays back, eyelids drooping as he imagines his body sinking down into the earth.

 

~*~

 

Ray wakes up to the sound of the heart monitor and his head filled with cotton. He idly pinches the hospital gown between his fingers, rubbing at the material with a lazy distain. Ray swallows, wrinkling his nose at how dry his throat is as he reaches for a glass sitting on the table. He gasps when his side pulls and pain ripples through him, quickly abandoning the thought of water. Oh right, Ray thinks, he got stabbed after being mugged. Ray grimaces when he remembers how worried everyone was, how Jack had ducked back into the room, how Gavin had scrambled to call 911, how Geoff ruined his jacket stopping the blood. How Michael had comforted him.. Michael. His face sticks in Ray’s mind, and he briefly wonders where they all are. Ray is debating pressing the call button for the nurse when the door opens and five people shuffle in quietly, a couple of them sniffling and clutching at each others hands.

 

“Don’t act like you’re at a funeral, guys.” Ray croaks, clearing his throat and smiling. Michael stares dumbfoundedly at Ray, and his mouth opens as if he was going to say something before he closes it again. The other four are in a similar state, and it makes Ray laugh. “Are you all fish now? Come give me a kiss already.”

 

Jack is the first to move, Ray tugging affectionately on Jack’s beard when Jack kisses him gently. “Recovered enough to snark us all, eh?.” Jack murmurs, ruffling Ray’s hair before allowing the others to come up. Gavin kisses him with the same energetic eagerness he always does, and it makes Ray feel just a little more normal. Ryan cups Ray’s chin securely and kisses him firmly, as if to make sure that Ray is here with him. Ray doesn’t mind. Geoff doesn’t keep it chaste; kisses Ray thoroughly until Ray is panting, trying to catch his breath. They both grin, and Geoff winks, going to take Jack’s hand as he squeezes himself on the loveseat beside Gavin. Gavin maneuvers himself to sit across Jack and Geoff’s laps to make it easier, Ryan laughing softly and shaking his head from the chair near the window.

 

Ray looks at Michael, who’s still standing near the door, eyes wide and lower lip wobbling. “C’mere Michael.” Ray demands softly, crooking a finger. Michael jerks forward, standing beside Ray’s bed. “Lean down.” Michael does as he’s told, and Ray reaches up, grabbing Michael’s collar and pulling him onto the bed. Michael sits next to Ray, pressed to his good side as his fingers splay on the bed on either side of Ray’s head. Michael’s breathing is ragged, and he looks at Ray with a dark intensity. Ray cups his cheek and runs his thumb over the freckles on Michael's cheekbone, smiling softly. “What’s wrong Mikey? You won’t even give me a kiss.”

 

“Ray I- I’m so glad you’re okay.” Michael admits, leaning his forehead against Ray’s and leaning into Ray’s touch. “Why didn’t you just call one of us to pick you up?”

 

“Did you see traffic? I wasn’t going to make any of you drive in that.” Michael shakes his head and laughs, covering Ray’s hand with his own.

 

“I’d rather drive through hours of traffic if it meant I didn’t have to see you bleeding out on the floor. You scared the shit out of me.”

 

“Boo.” Ray whispers, closing his eyes as their noses bump. Ray hears a groan from the couch and he almost opens his eyes, but he doesn’t.

 

“Just kiss already!” Gavin crows, Jack laughing while Ryan mumbles something about ruining the moment. Ray tilts his head back, pressing his lips to Michael’s hesitantly. Michael’s fingers curl, gripping Ray’s hand while kissing Ray harder, Ray wrapping his other arm around Michael’s neck to draw him closer. Ray hears a wolf whistle which no doubt comes from Geoff, but he just laughs against Michael’s lips and teasingly runs his tongue over Michael’s lower lip.

 

“Nothing classier than making out in a hospital.” Jack says, Gavin giggling before stealing a kiss from Geoff and then Jack.

 

“Let them have their fun, and we can have ours.” Gavin sighs, biting his lip when Jack gives him a hot look. “Maybe Ray can join in once he gets better.” Gavin says in a stage whisper, Ray pulling away from where he’d been sucking a mark into Michael’s neck right under his collar.

 

“You bet your sweet ass I’m joining in. For now though, I’ll just watch Geoff and Jack work on you.”

 

Gavin grins saucily, batting his eyelashes. “Promise, X-Ray?”

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

 


End file.
